


Mr. and Mrs. Locksley

by Tigergirl1223



Series: Long Live Outlaw Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: Robin and Regina's Wedding. Includes the wedding night so this one is rated explicit.





	Mr. and Mrs. Locksley

Regina Mills gazed at herself in the mirror one final time, only this time, it wasn’t for aid in some evil plan. Admiring her appearance in her white dress, the top having some beading, making up for the simplicity of the bottom of the dress. Her hair was up in a bun with a few curls framing her face. Her make-up was perfectly done, though her tears threatened to ruin her eyeliner and mascara. Her veil reached the middle of her back. She turned around to face Snow and Emma, both in blue bridesmaids dresses, “Well, this is it Regina,” said Snow.  
Regina sighed nervously, the reality only hitting her at that moment. She hadn’t been this nervous or excited in the moments before she married the king, “Yeah.”   
There was a knock at the door and Emma cracked open the door, “It’s us,” said David. Emma opened the door and David and Killian entered the room.  
“Just came to get our beautiful bridesmaids,” said Killian, smiling at Emma, “Your escort is on his way, your Majesty,” Killian said to Regina.   
Emma and Snow patted Regina on the shoulder, “Good luck, said Snow following her husband. Regina glanced in the mirror again and smiled when she saw her escort behind her, the most important man in her life to walk her down the aisle to the other most important man in her life, “You look beautiful Mom.”   
Regina turned around to face Henry, fixing his slightly crooked tie, “And you are the most handsome escort a bride could ever have.”  
“Mom, Killian, Grandma, and Grandpa all say everything is ready,” said Henry.  
Regina held back a few tears and said, “Well, then I guess we should get started.”   
Regina and Henry made their way to the back of the hall where Emma handed Regina her flowers, “You ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” chuckled Regina nervously.  
The Charmings and then Emma and Killian made their way to the front of the hall, followed by Roland, who was the ring bearer. The back doors closed again and Henry turned to face Regina, “I love you Mom. He’s a very lucky man,” he said lowering her veil.   
The beginning notes of the Bridal March began to play and everyone stood. The doors opened and Regina could barely suppress a smile when she laid eyes on him. His tuxedo perfectly pressed, his smile lighting up the room, his bright blue eyes glimmering with tears he was unsuccessfully attempting to hold back. His beautiful queen, soon to be his wife, walking down the aisle with his soon to be stepson. And soon, the mother and son stopped in front of him. Henry lifted Regina’s veil and kissed her on the cheek before joining Zelena, Belle, and Rumple. Regina stood next to him, handing her flowers to Emma and joining hands with him: her outlaw, her hero, the love of her life. The one and only Robin Locksley.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, and all other magical creatures,” Archie began and everyone laughed, “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. Despite their pasts, these two individuals have finally found their happily ever after. I believe you both have written vows.”  
The couple nodded and Robin pulled a piece of paper from his tux pocket, “Regina, my beautiful queen, my soulmate, my forever. When we first met, we were both awful individuals. But you proved to me that love can change people for the better. You changed, I changed, and together we can raise a beautiful family together. I love you Regina, because you believed in me and changed me. And now, I get to spend the rest of my life loving you.”  
Regina sniffled and wiped away a few tears from her eyes. She went to find her vows but noticed she couldn’t find them. Henry cleared his throat and said, “Mom?” Regina looked over at her son, who smiled and held up the paper.  
Regina chuckled and took the paper from Henry, “Thank you,” she whispered. He nodded and returned to his seat. Regina took a deep breath and began, “Robin, the outlaw, the man with the lion tattoo, my handsome thief, you were the man I was destined to be with for life. I didn’t want to believe it; I thought I was supposed to wallow in my need for revenge. But then I met you, and you proved to me that people can change. That I could change. And that I didn’t need revenge to be happy. I’m so glad fate brought us together, because I’m happier now than I’ve ever been in my entire life. I love you Robin.”   
Archie took the wedding rings from Roland and handed the first one to Robin, “Robin, do you take Regina to be your wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” said Robin sliding the ring onto Regina’s finger, “With this ring, I thee wed.”  
Archie handed Regina the second ring and asked, “Regina, do you take Robin to be your husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?”  
“I do,” said Regina sliding Robin’s ring onto his finger. She looked up into his blue eyes and said, “With this ring, I thee wed.”   
“Now that both of you have stated your intentions, committed to each other, and given each other rings as sign of your love, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Robin, you may kiss your bride.”   
Robin grinned from ear to ear as he carefully cupped Regina’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. There was so much passion in that kiss, both Robin and Regina knowing they officially had each other. Neither one of them wanted to, but they eventually pulled back, Robin wiping away the tears running down Regina’s cheeks, “Everyone, it is my honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Robin Locksley!”   
Cheers and applause filled the hall as Robin and Regina linked arms and their way down the aisle.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
At the reception, everyone was gathered for food and celebration. Killian tapped the microphone a few times before speaking, “Is this thing on?” There was a squeal and everyone covered their ears, “Oh, anyways, when Robin asked me to be his best man, I was honored but also incredibly nervous since I knew I’d have to give a speech. So, I guess I want to say this: Robin, Regina, I believe fate is what brought you both together. You may have both had your ups and downs, but I’ve never seen two people more in love than you two. So best wishes to a happy marriage!”  
Emma took the microphone from Killian and began her speech, “Regina, you know how I felt about you when I first arrived in Storybrooke. In fact, I think you know how most people felt about you,” said Emma and everyone laughed, “But now, as I stand before you giving you and Robin my best wishes, I couldn’t be happier for both of you. Regina, I couldn’t have asked for a better woman to raise my son. And Robin, take care of Regina and Henry for us.”  
“I will. I promise,” smiled Robin and took Regina’s hand.  
Henry motioned for the microphone from Emma, “Mom, Robin, I don’t really have much to say so I guess it’s this: I’m so glad you’ve finally found your happy ending.”  
Zelena walked towards the front and said, “Sis, I know we haven’t always been the best of friends. I know we’ve done some terrible things to each other. But I just wanted to let you know, no matter what I do to you, no matter how I curse you, I will always love you. Robin, I couldn’t be more thrilled to have you as my brother-in-law.”  
“To Robin and Regina!” shouted Killian holding his glass in the air.  
“To Robin and Regina!” everyone chorused.  
The slow music began to play and Robin held out his hand for Regina, “Milady.”  
Regina smiled and took his hand. He led her out to the middle of the dance floor and they wrapped their arms loosely around each other, swaying in time with the music. Robin kissed Regina and whispered, “I love you Regina.”  
“I love you too,” she answered. After their first dance as husband and wife, the couple cut the cake, stopping to take a few pictures. They tossed out the bouquet and the garter, which were caught by Emma and Killian.   
“Well pirate, I guess you have to make sure we’re the next couple to get married,” said Emma jokingly.  
“Aye,” said Killian nervously, starting to think Robin and Regina had purposely set it up for them to catch the bouquet and garter.   
Everyone wished the couple well as they rode off for their honeymoon. Well they wouldn’t be taking their honeymoon for another week, but tonight they would have all night to themselves.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
The limo pulled up in front of the mansion. Robin and Regina both got out of the limo and Robin opened the door, “Welcome home my beautiful queen,” said Robin picking her up and carrying her over the threshold, much to Regina’s delight.   
Once he put her down, Regina smiled seductively and began to unbutton his tux, “Well what do you say thief? You want to have a little fun tonight?” she asked sweetly, though it came out in more of a low groan.  
“Mm,” Robin groaned, “Well I wouldn’t want this alone time to go to waste now huh milady?” He lifted her up again and carried her upstairs gently setting her down on the bed. He began to kiss her with passion, knowing she was finally his. She went back to playing with the buttons on his tux and he ran his hands along her shoulders, slowly unzipping her dress. She pulled back, smirking at him. She slowly exited the room into their bathroom. Robin had no idea why she left; she knew he could go from zero to sixty in two seconds flat when it came to sex. He sat back down on the bed and slowly finished unbuttoning his tux when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up and found his wife in just about the sexiest black lingerie he had ever seen her in, “Well thief? What do you think?” she asked erotically. Robin went to speak but nothing could come out his mouth, “I think this is the first time I’ve seen you speechless,” she grinned sauntering over to him.   
“Milady,” he finally groaned his hands immediately reaching for her shoulders and breasts, “I’ve never seen you in anything like this.”   
“I’ve had it for a while. I was going to use it on Valentine’s Day but when you proposed on my birthday, I thought you’d appreciate it more tonight,” she grinned happily, loving how happy she made him.   
“Well you were right about that love,” said Robin his lips smashing against hers. He slid his tongue into her mouth and their tongues danced around each other, Robin occasionally nibbling Regina’s lower lip. She helped him finish unbuttoning his tux and slowly slid her hand down to his pants. She ran his hand along the waist band and slipped her hand inside to feel his already hardening cock. He groaned when she tugged it and she felt that groan cause her to moisten between her legs. Robin quickly stripped down to his boxers and the newlyweds fell against the bed, going after each other with as much passion as they had the first time in that vault.   
“Robin,” Regina moaned his name only to have Robin bring his finger to her lips.  
“I know you love to be in control love, but tonight, just trust me,” he said.  
“Make sure we come together tonight,” she whispered. For some reason, she always came before him, no matter how hard she tried to make sure they came together.   
“I promise my love,” he said kissing up and down her neck. Regina was absolutely positive there were going to be hickeys there in the morning but she didn’t care. She wanted to world to know she and her new hubby were more in love than ever. He slowly went back to his work at her breasts, kissing up and down her chest leaving wet spots at the top of the night gown. He kissed her shoulders and began to devour her breasts with the same amount of passion as he had kissed her lips.  
“Aw, shit,” Regina cursed as she felt his tongue dancing around her nipples, glad that Robin was the lucky man that got to hear her say those words. He continued to kiss down her body, pushing up the nightgown further and further up her body. He sucked at her abdomen and stopped at the line of her already soaked panties. He slipped two of his fingers under her undergarments and began to pump inside of her, never stopping the passionate kissing that had started again, “Robin,” Regina moaned again.  
“I’m here love,” said Robin softly, continuing the work he was doing. He started playing with her clit and quickly removed her panties. He helped Regina pull off the lingerie and Regina slid her hands down his toned body to his boxers where her hand slipped back under the fabric. He stopped long enough to rip them off and toss them aside, the couple now completely naked, content in each other’s arms. Robin continued to please Regina with his fingers for a few more moments before he dove down and began to devour her with the passion that showed he was glad she was his.  
“Robin,” Regina moaned digging her fingernails into his back, “Robin, I’m close and I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.”  
Robin popped back up again and positioned himself. He knew from past experience what made him come so he knew what he had to do, “I promise milady, we’ll come together.” She felt the end of his cock near her entrance and he slowly slipped into her, slowly at first and then faster once she wasn’t as tense. Regina continued to lose herself every time he would thrust into her. Though they had made love plenty of times before, somehow this time, the first time as husband and wife, made her feel even more satisfied. They truly had become one flesh, one soul, from the ceremony to the reception to the consummation. After a few more thrusts, she suddenly felt herself arching her back against her will and yelling out but also heard Robin yelling out as she felt him come and felt down below where he had filled her up. After a few more moments, Robin slowly slipped out of Regina and slowly rolled onto his back, taking a long satisfying breath. They had done it. They had come together.   
Regina crawled closer to Robin and leaned against his chest, a layer of sweat encompassing them both. She rubbed a few circles on his chest before she asked, “How did you manage to do it?”   
Robin looked at her and said, “What do you mean Gina?”  
“How did you make sure we came together?” she asked sweetly.  
Robin kissed the top of her head and said, “Ex-thieves never reveal their secrets. But they also keep their promises to their ladies.”   
Regina smiled, biting her bottom lip, the smile that made Robin’s heart swell. She snuggled even closer to him and said, “Well I’m glad you did.”  
They stayed silent for a few moments before Robin said, “I love you Regina Locksley.”   
Regina leaned up and kissed him for a few moments. She finally leaned back and whispered, “I love you too Robin Locksley.” They were finally husband and wife, until death would do them part.


End file.
